


Lazy Morning

by cherylwoo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Kuroko wakes up earlier than Akashi. Based on this quote: “Finding someone worth waking up to is better than finding someone to sleep with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

As the early morning rays filtered in through the window, Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. It wasn’t too bright that he had to squint to get used to the light, but it wasn’t too dark that he had to grope around to grab his cellphone to check the time either.

There actually was a clock on the side-table shaped in the form of a cute yellow chick that Kise had given Kuroko back in university for his birthday. To be honest, it was a rather irritating gift, as the bird constantly reminded Kuroko of Kise whenever he looked at it. Which was why Kuroko didn’t want to look at the clock to check the time – thinking of Kise so early in the morning was sure to give him a headache. But he kept it on the side-table anyway for sentimental reasons – despite the noise he made, Kise was a very close and dear friend after all.

Well, it was 6.41am. It was still early, considering it was a Saturday. He didn’t have to go to work at the kindergarten, and his partner of eight years now, Akashi, told Kuroko last night that he had purposely cleared his schedule that day and would take him to the aquarium, which was presenting a dolphin show. Kuroko was looking forward to that, as he was rather fond of those happy chattering animals.

Kuroko turned his body back to its original position to face his boyfriend, who was still deep in sleep. The side of Akashi’s face was squished into his pillow, and there was a bit of drool escaping his partially open mouth. Kuroko couldn’t help smiling affectionately at Akashi.

It wasn’t very often that Kuroko woke up earlier than Akashi when they slept together. Akashi was a typical morning person, and usually would be up by 6.15am. In summer, when the sun rose earlier, Akashi would wake up with the sun. By the time Kuroko was fully awake, Akashi was already out of bed and pottering about their bedroom, getting ready for the day.

Kuroko brushed a lock of Akashi’s messy hair out of his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. Kuroko couldn’t observe Akashi’s slumbering face very frequently, as Akashi usually went to sleep after him and woke up before him, so he revelled in this moment.

Akashi’s dead to the world state could be attributed to his staying up until 4am to get some work done so that he could have the Saturday off to take Kuroko to the aquarium. Kuroko had pleaded with Akashi to go to bed at midnight, saying that the aquarium trip was not necessary and that they could do it some other day, but Akashi was adamant. Once Akashi made up his mind to do something, there was no stopping him, so Kuroko gave up eventually and went to sleep first.

Akashi stirred slightly. He opened a bleary eye. “Tetsuya?” he mumbled. “What time is it?”

“Much too early,” replied Kuroko. “Go back to sleep.”

Without saying another word, Akashi snuggled deeper into the blanket and promptly dozed off.

Kuroko reached forward to stroke Akashi’s face lovingly. Akashi was no doubt a good-looking man, and Kuroko could observe and admire the beauty of his face whenever Kuroko saw him. But there was a certain peaceful quality in Akashi’s sleeping face that Kuroko didn’t get to see when Akashi was awake. Akashi always had his shields up when he was in the public eye – he had a particular image to uphold as the Akashi heir. But in front of Kuroko, Akashi could let his shields down and become vulnerable. And Kuroko secretly rejoiced in the fact that he was the only one who could see Akashi like this.

Lazy mornings such as this where Kuroko could sit back and admire his boyfriend was certainly worth waking up to.

In retrospect, sleeping with Akashi was no doubt a wonderful experience. (Even when Akashi and Kuroko weren’t making love.) Akashi was always so incredibly loving towards Kuroko, pampering him with kisses and cuddles just before they fell asleep. Kuroko just felt so blessed that Akashi had chosen him to be his lover instead of the many other people (girls, especially) who used to vie for his affection.

But, waking up with Akashi was even better. As soon as Akashi noticed that Kuroko was on the verge of consciousness, he would lean over Kuroko and plant a kiss on his forehead. When Kuroko opened his eyes, Akashi’s face would be the first thing he saw. And Kuroko’s heart would flutter as Akashi greeted him with a good morning kiss on the lips. Kuroko would giggle when Akashi’s breath tickled his face and he would tell Akashi that he needed to brush his teeth even though Akashi’s breath, for some weird reason, never ever stank. Then, Akashi would proceed to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for work, while giving Kuroko a front seat view of his activities. Well, most mornings would go something like that anyway.

Even so, Kuroko truly treasured this morning where he could witness this side of Akashi. Smiling to himself, Kuroko draped an arm around Akashi’s body and inhaled Akashi’s scent. His fingers traced the words “I love you” on Akashi’s back. Kuroko slowly went back to sleep, as he listened to the quiet, steady rhythm of Akashi heartbeat.


End file.
